MALA SUERTE!
|print usa = June 3, 2008 |digital us = |isbn us = 1-4215-1541-5 |chapters = 198. The Icecold Discord 199. Ugly 200. Night of Sledgehammer 201. Wind & Snowbound 202. Mala Suerte!Spanish for "Bad Luck!" 203. Mala Suerte!2 "El Monstruo"Spanish for "The Monster" 204. Mala Suerte!3 "Monstruo Sangriento"Spanish for "Bloodstained Monster" 205. Mala Suerte!4 de la LuchaThis chapter originally appears as "Mala Suerte!4 Monstruoso" (Spanish for "Monstrous Monster") in Weekly Shonen Jump magazine. 0.side-A the sand 0.side-B the rotator |viz = 198. The Icecold Discord 199. Ugly 200. Night of Sledgehammer 201. Wind & Snowbound 202. ¡Mala Suerte! 203. ¡Mala Suerte! 2 (El Monstruo) 204. ¡Mala Suerte! 3 (Monstruo Sangrieta) 205. ¡Mala Suerte! 4 (Tempestad de La Lucha)Spanish for "Storm of the Scuffle" 0. Side-A The Sand 0. Side-B The Rotator }} MALA SUERTE! is the twenty-third volume of the Bleach manga series. Publisher's summary The Arrancar, Hollows that have attained Shinigami-like powers, have descended on Karakura Town. Led by Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, they plan to eliminate anyone who poses a threat to them. And their deadly hunt doesn't stop with Ichigo and the Shinigami--the Arrancar are after anyone with even a trace of spiritual powers! Bleach All Stars Chapters 198. The Icecold Discord Ulquiorra tells Aizen what happened in the Human World and Grimmjow decides to head to the Human World himself. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Sōsuke Aizen # Ulquiorra Cifer # Yammy Llargo # Tier Harribel # Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez # Di Roy Rinker # Shawlong Koufang # Renji Abarai # Ichigo Kurosaki # Rangiku Matsumoto # Kon # Ikkaku Madarame # Rukia Kuchiki # Tōshirō Hitsugaya # Yumichika Ayasegawa # Tatsuki Arisawa # Sora Inoue (picture) # Orihime Inoue # Yasutora Sado # Keigo Asano # Mizuiro Kojima Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 116: The Evil Eye, Aizen Again 199. Ugly Rangiku cheers up Orihime and Grimmjow and his group decide to kill anyone with spiritual pressure in Karakura Town. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Rukia Kuchiki # Ichigo Kurosaki # Yuzu Kurosaki # Isshin Kurosaki # Masaki Kurosaki (picture) # Karin Kurosaki # Shawlong Koufang # Nakeem Grindina # Orihime Inoue # Rangiku Matsumoto # Tōshirō Hitsugaya # Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez # Edrad Liones # Di Roy Rinker # Yylfordt Granz # Tatsuki Arisawa # Ikkaku Madarame # Keigo Asano # Renji Abarai # Yasutora Sado Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 116: The Evil Eye, Aizen Again * Episode 117: Rukia's Battle Commences! The Freezing White Blade 200. Night of Sledgehammer Grimmjow's group fight the Shinigami and Humans. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Rukia Kuchiki # Ichigo Kurosaki # Renji Abarai # Jinta Hanakari # Ururu Tsumugiya # Kisuke Urahara # Ikkaku Madarame # Yumichika Ayasegawa # Rangiku Matsumoto # Orihime Inoue # Tōshirō Hitsugaya # King (in Tōshirō Hitsugaya's Gigai) # Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez # Shawlong Koufang # Edrad Liones # Yylfordt Granz # Di Roy Rinker # Nakeem Grindina # Yammy Llargo (flashback) # Ulquiorra Cifer (flashback) # Yasutora Sado # Shun'ō # Ayame Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 117: Rukia's Battle Commences! The Freezing White Blade 201. Wind & Snowbound Rukia fights Di Roy Rinker. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Di Roy Rinker # Ichigo Kurosaki # Yasutora Sado # Rukia Kuchiki # Chappy (in Rukia's Gigai) Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 117: Rukia's Battle Commences! The Freezing White Blade 202. Mala Suerte! Ikkaku begins his battle with Edrad. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Chappy (in Rukia's Gigai) # Ichigo Kurosaki # Rukia Kuchiki # Byakuya Kuchiki (flashback) # Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez # Shawlong Koufang # Edrad Liones # Yylfordt Granz # Nakeem Grindina # Ikkaku Madarame # Yumichika Ayasegawa # Keigo Asano # Zennosuke Kurumadani # Uryū Ishida (flashback) # Renji Abarai (flashback) Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 117: Rukia's Battle Commences! The Freezing White Blade 203. Mala Suerte!2 "El Monstruo" Edrad goes into his Resurrección. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Ikkaku Madarame # Edrad Liones # Keigo Asano # Yumichika Ayasegawa Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 118: Ikkaku's Bankai! The Power that Breaks Everything 204. Mala Suerte!3 "Monstruo Sangriento" Ichigo meets Grimmjow as Ikkaku continues his fight with Edrad. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez # Ichigo Kurosaki # Rukia Kuchiki # Edrad Liones # Ikkaku Madarame # Yumichika Ayasegawa # Keigo Asano Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 118: Ikkaku's Bankai! The Power that Breaks Everything # Keigo Asano # Yumichika Ayasegawa # Edrad Liones # Ikkaku Madarame Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 118: Ikkaku's Bankai! The Power that Breaks Everything 0.side-A the sand Ichigo asks for a blade so he can stop the wheel of destiny. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Ichigo Kurosaki # Keigo Asano # Mizuiro Kojima # Orihime Inoue # Chizuru Honshō # Tatsuki Arisawa # Uryū Ishida # Dead Girl # Yasutora Sado Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 109: Ichigo and Rukia, Thoughts in the Revolving Sky * Episode 227: Wonderful Error 0.side-B the rotator Rukia receives an order posting her to the Human World, while Renji is promoted to lieutenant. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Rukia Kuchiki # Kiyone Kotetsu # Sentarō Kotsubaki # Jūshirō Ukitake # Byakuya Kuchiki (flashback) # Momo Hinamori # Izuru Kira # Renji Abarai # Ikkaku Madarame Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 109: Ichigo and Rukia, Thoughts in the Revolving Sky * Episode 227: Wonderful Error Shinigami Women's Association The most secretive and influential group in Soul Society is revealed! Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Yachiru Kusajishi # Nanao Ise # Rangiku Matsumoto # Isane Kotetsu # Suì-Fēng # Nemu Kurotsuchi # Rukia Kuchiki Author's Notes Trivia *The Viz publication of this volume changed its title to "¡MALA SUERTE!". References Navigation 23